Jouissance et sentiments
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE les retrouvailles entre Will & Liz à l'occasion desquelles Will découvre un léger détail sur le corps de sa femme écrit pour la ficothèque ardente


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou, voici donc une nouvelle histoire écrite pour le forum de la ficothèque ardente, il y avait plusieurs contraintes : le thème : tatouage, la phrase : « **__**C'est une chose très différente que d'aimer ou que de jouir ; la preuve en est qu'on aime tous les jours sans jouir et qu'on jouit encore plus souvent sans aimer » , et les mots interdits :**__**tatouage, cœur, amoureux, sexe, lit**_ .

_**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture et**__**… reviews ?**_

**Jouissance et sentiments**

William Turner se tourna vers sa femme enfin retrouvée après dix années d'absence. Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha d'elle.

« William Junior dort, souffla t'il. Et je n'ai pas envie de prolonger l'attente. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Elizabeth sourit. Will n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours le même jeune forgeron qui avait su la séduire grâce à sa tendresse.

« Oh de quelle attente parlez-vous Monsieur Turner ? » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Le visage de Will se fit brusquement sérieux et il s'approcha d'elle.

« J'ai envie de retrouver ma femme. »

Elizabeth sourit et savoura les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Sa femme. Enfin, elle redevenait Madame Turner et le coffre sur lequel elle avait veillé dix longues années durant était désormais vide. Will était redevenu lui-même. Il était son époux. Ainsi qu'il se devait.

La jeune femme glissa sa main dans la sienne et le guida jusqu'à la chambre. Sur le seuil de cette dernière qu'il découvrait, Will la prit dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire la première fois, laisse-moi le faire maintenant. »

Elizabeth sourit tandis qu'il la soulevait et la portait jusqu'à la couche où elle avait passé tant de nuits solitaires. La bouche de Will emprisonna la sienne et elle ferma les yeux alors que ses mains la redécouvraient.

Will l'embrassa avec ferveur et elle sentit son corps passer sur le sien.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Elizabeth. Murmura-t-il.

- Tant que ça ? Plaisanta-t-elle mollement, la gorge étreinte par l'émotion de leurs retrouvailles.

- Plus encore. Elizabeth, pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'appartenir, je suis à toi corps et âme, pour toujours. » Murmura Will.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre et retint ses sanglots devant sa sincérité.

« Je suis à toi Will, comme il se doit. »

Là, le jeune homme s'immobilisa.

« Elizabeth, si, si tu as trouvé ailleurs, si tu ne veux plus de moi et qu'il est trop tard, je comprendrais… »

La jeune femme le fixa avec intensité.

« Je voudrais toujours de toi Will, ardemment. »

La bouche de Will s'écrasa sur la sienne et Elizabeth gémit tandis qu'il se glissait en elle pour la première fois depuis dix longues années. Elle soupira alors que Will gémissait sur elle.

« Elizabeth ! » Cria-t-il avant de jouir dans une brusque poussée.

Le corps vaguement déçu mais heureuse de le retrouver enfin, Elizabeth l'enlaça.

« Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là. » Murmura-t-elle.

Will resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et écarta le drap dont elle s'était enveloppée après leurs retrouvailles.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et sourit alors que les doigts de Will parcouraient son corps, suivant le tracé de sa peau. Elle sourit dans l'attente d'un plaisir attendu de longue date tandis qu'il glissait jusqu'à ses reins.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda brutalement Will.

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux, brusquement douchée et rencontra le regard incertain de son époux.

« Ce dessin, ça ressemble à celui de Jack. » Déclara Will d'une voix vaguement accusatrice.

Elizabeth rougit légèrement et son esprit la ramena neuf ans plus tôt…

**()()**

_Elle errait dans les rues de Singapour depuis des jours. Après le départ de Will, Tai Huang avait fait ce que tout bon pirate aurait fait à sa place : il était parti avec l'Empress, laissant Elizabeth, son légitime capitaine, en arrière. Furieuse et consciente qu'elle ne possédait plus que ce navire et ses souvenirs, Elizabeth s'était donc lancée à sa poursuite sitôt Will parti. Après tout si des souvenirs n'avaient aucune valeur marchande, un navire si, et elle avait besoin d'argent…._

_La traque s'était révélée moins aisée qu'elle ne l'avait espérée et elle s'était retrouvée à demi morte de faim dans les rues de Singapour. Bien sûr, plusieurs hommes lui avaient faits des avances et offert de la payer mais elle avait rejeté leurs propositions avec dégout. Elle préférait mourir de faim plutôt que de devenir putain._

_Elle rencontra Jack Sparrow cinq jours après son arrivée. Le pirate, entouré par deux catins sembla ravi de la revoir._

_« Lizzie trésor… »_

_Elizabeth se jeta à son cou, trop heureuse de trouver enfin un visage amical. Jack sourit._

_« Un peu de rhum ?_

_- Et à manger, » dit-elle, trop affamée pour faire la fine bouche._

_Deux heures plus tard, elle était attablée avec Jack, les reliefs d'un repas pantagruélique devant elle et une bouteille de rhum dans la main._

_« A la liberté ! Trinqua Jack._

_- A la liberté ! » Répéta Elizabeth avec ardeur. _

_La main du pirate glissa le long de sa joue et elle sourit. Elle se sentait belle, aimée, désirée. Elle se sentait femme._

_La main de Jack se posa comme par inadvertance sur la sienne et elle posa les yeux sur son bras. Ses doigts suivirent le dessin qui l'ornait et elle sourit._

_« Un moineau au-dessus des flots._

_- Non, la liberté trésor, ce que le dessin veut dire vraiment c'est la liberté, ce n'est pas juste un oiseau, ni l'horizon. Ce qu'il veut dire réellement c'est que l'oiseau finit toujours par vouloir s'envoler de sa cage, aussi dorée qu'elle soit, ce qu'il veut vraiment c'est être libre. »_

_Séduite par cette idée, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui._

_« Moi aussi je veux être libre ! _

_- Vraiment trésor ? » Susurra Jack avant de lisser ses moustaches._

_Elizabeth dédaigna le pirate et s'approcha d'un homme qui, depuis des heures, dessinait sur la peau des gens._

_« Faites-moi le même, moi aussi je veux être libre. » Ordonna-t-elle._

_Le regard de l'artiste passa de Jack à Elizabeth et le pirate sourit._

_« Tu as entendu la dame ? Elle veut être libre. »_

_L'homme soupira et entreprit de préparer son encre, Elizabeth sourit et releva sa chemise._

_« Ici, » souffla-t-elle en montrant le creux de ses reins._

_L'homme obéit et Elizabeth ivre de rhum et de fatigue, se tourna vers Jack._

_« Apprenez moi Jack, je veux être libre. »_

_Sans répondre, le pirate referma la main sur la sienne et la conduisit à l'étage._

_Ils y passèrent cinq jours. Cinq jours durant lesquels Elizabeth découvrit le désir et le plaisir. Entre ses reins le moineau palpitait et elle se pencha sur son amant, toute retenue oubliée._

_« Je veux être à toi Jack. Encore. »_

_Le pirate sourit et il glissa ses doigts en elle jusqu'à la porter au bord du plaisir avant de s'enfoncer en elle._

_« Lizzie…. » _

_Elizabeth sourit, le corps tremblant de jouissance et l'embrassa avec ardeur._

_« Jack, c'est si bon, continue. » Souffla-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux._

_Là le pirate se crispa et la fixa__conscient qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'abandonnait, elle fermait ses chaudes prunelles chocolat, comme si elle ne lui appartenait plus tout à fait._

_« Ca ne peut pas marcher entre nous. Pas comme ça.» Déclara-t-il avec une pointe de regret._

_Interdite, le corps affamé de caresses, Elizabeth le fixa alors qu'il se levait._

_« Jack ! » Protesta-t-elle._

_Le pirate soupira et s'approcha d'elle._

_« Trésor, je, je ne peux plus supporter ça. »_

_Elizabeth se rembrunit et il s'assit à ses côtés._

_« Lizzie, j'aime te voir, bugger, jouir mais j'attends plus de toi. Je, bugger Lizzie, toi et moi nous…On pourrait… »_

_Elizabeth le fixa, le visage fermé._

_« Je suis désolée Jack, mais je n'appartiens qu'à Will. »_

_Le pirate se détacha d'elle._

_« Tu as voulu ta liberté Lizzie, je prends la mienne. »_

_Elle ne le revit jamais après ça. Jack était parti et le plaisir avec lui._

**()()**

Elizabeth sourit à Will.

« J'ai revu Jack, c'est un ami et je. Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'attendre. Will, depuis toujours c'est toi qui, Will, je…

- Chut, peu importe le reste tant que tu es là» souffla le jeune homme avant de la faire sienne.

Les yeux clos, Elizabeth le laissa la posséder. Son corps frémit mais la jouissance la fuit une fois de plus.

« Je suis désolé, Elizabeth, souffla Will.

- Ne le soit pas, tu es tout ce que j'ai jamais désiré, » murmura la jeune femme avant d'entrelacer leurs mains.

Apaisé, Will sourit tandis qu'Elizabeth songeait avec un pointe d'amertume qu'on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Jack lui avait offert le plaisir et la jouissance, pourtant, elle élevait son fils seul depuis des années tandis que Will satisfaisait la mère qu'elle était devenue par la force des choses.

Alors que Will s'endormait contre elle, Elizabeth sourit, peu importait la jouissance finalement. Seuls comptaient les sentiments, et Will en avait assez pour l'accepter comme elle était, tout comme elle en avait assez pour renoncer au plaisir que lui avait laissé entrevoir Jack.


End file.
